die wêreld bly
by Opaul
Summary: "All our destiny's change in an instance." From the moment we entered her tent to the momemt when Starfire's eyes grew wide with fear. There are things that shape who we become. Obstacles and a fortune teller's words. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I wrote 3 or 4 months ago, I had this big giant story line of about 20 chapters and all this mythological and astrological events that I was going to put in yadda yadda yadda. Then I read it over when I was completely done with it and I wasn't if I was completely happy with it. I tried to find a beta but no one would do it. Oh well i've decided i have little to loose so I might as well post it. All the tarot card references are legitament and come from this site. www aeclectic net/tarot/learn/meanings/**

**I have chapters one and two already completed so I'll post both simotaniously. If I get more than 10 people to review I'll continue writing if not I'll consider this fic a dud and leave it where it stands. **

**I own nothing**

* * *

_Life is given to us, _  
_we earn it by giving it._

_Let the dead have the immortality of fame, _  
_but the living the immortality of love._

_Life's errors cry for the merciful beauty_  
_that can modulate their isolation into a _  
_harmony with the whole._

_Life, like a child, laughs, _  
_shaking its rattle of death as it runs._

_~Tagore_

* * *

The carnival's bright red and yellow lights blink incessantly all around them like a swarm of angry neon fireflies, the whirl of iron wheels against steel rods all fuse with the murmuring voices of the crowd in a fusing line of chaos and music. Screams come blaring from the revolving tilt-o-whirl behind them. The air smells of cheap popcorn and pan fire grease and is sticky and hot with midsummer. A row of stands selling wares spread out in front of them inviting like a mysterious row of caverns. "OH LOOK." Starfire shouts pointing at blue Arabic style tent tightly nestled amongst the other vendors, "A teller of fortunes! Can we get our fortunes told?" She pulls Robin along by the arm signally for the rest of the gang to follow.

"I dunno Star, fortune telling is just a bunch of nonsense," Robin says, being dragged along.

"Uhg," Beast Boy replies stopping short. "Fortune tellers, always give me the creeps. Wrinkly old ladies, with the nose rings and long SHARP fingernails and the GLOWING crystal balls," He says shivering.

"Come on BB, they're not that bad." Cyborg shrugs, "I say why not, I'm always up for some insight into the future." Starfire floats back down to the ground. 2 against 2, they gang turns and looks a Raven. Star claps her hands, "Please, please, Raven."

Raven sighs, rolling her eyes slightly, "Sure."

"YAY!" Starfire cheers towing Robin behind her nearly ripping his arm from its socket. The rest follow nonchalantly behind. "We shall get the reading of hands, and the tarot cards. AND MAYBE she will look into her glowing ball of crystal!" Starfire spins around in excitement.

A small hand-painted blue sign with shiny emerald colored letters stands outside the blue tent, listing prices and services. Robin hands her some coins, before Starfire rushes behind the curtain.

The room is overwhelmingly dark only lit by blue and purple candles spread sparsely out amongst the furniture of the tent. "Hello, I come in search of the teller of fortunes," Starfire calls uncertainly. The right side of the tent is lined with book shelves, bottles with dark liquids, other nick knacks. What appears to be a human skull decorated with sapphires sends shivers up Star's spine. A table is pushed into a corner, two sticks of incense smolder aimlessly on it. "HELLOOOO." She calls again louder.

A woman rushes in from the back flaps of the tent, her sari head scarf nearly falling off. The sari is red but sheens orange in light, with gold jeweled spiral designs on it. She quickly straightens, the smoothes it back in its proper place. "Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting any more customers tonight," she offers with a curtsy. For a moment Starfire is taken aback by the strange woman looking up at her. The fortune teller's skin is a smooth olive color, and her eyes are black and glimmer like still water in the low blue tinted lighting, but her cheekbones and jaw reveal that she is not completely of Indian decent. _Beast Boy was wrong she's not a wrinkly old lady, she can't be older than I am._ She ponders to herself. The golden nose ring in her left nostril connects with a chain to one of her grand drooping earrings. She wiggles her nose causing the dangling chain to jiggle. Starfire nearly laughs for the girl looks like a curious elf.

"I'm sorry to have come unexpected I hope I was not interrupting you," Starfire says. The fortune teller wears a long black skirt and an emerald green shirt, with strange four-fold sleeves, two edges tie around her arms while the other two dangle free.

"Oh it's all right, nothing important," she says waving it. "Now, come, sit down." The fortune teller pulls the table along with a set of chairs out to the center of the tiny room.

"Now what can I do you for?" She's asks Star fire as she sits down.

"I would like my fortune told, please."

"I know that, but _how_ would you like me to tell your fortune." Starfire thought for a second.

"How about a crystal ball reading," the girl interjects.

"I WOULD like the very much if you to look into your glowing ball of crystal for please," she answers nodding vigorously.

"Of course," the woman replies standing. She retrieves a smoky orb from a chest on the bottom shelf of the book case behind them. "Here, hold this for a moment while I get the stand," She says handing it to Starfire. She's surprised by its lightness, "I always thought the earth mineral in the form of crystal was supposed to be quite heavy." The fortune teller laughs softly, "Actually only the bottom and part of the middle are made of crystal, if you turn it over you'll see a seam in the bottom, the rest is made of obsidian."

The fortune teller places the black metal stand on the wooden table. Star hands her back the shadowy ball. "Now," the teller instructs, "put your hands on either sides of the orb." The teller places her hands on top of Star's._ She doesn't have sharp long fingernails either_. "Breath in an out slowly; try to focus your energy into the ball, and I will try and read the energy." Starfire nods, closing her eyes. She can feel her skin start to prickle. The cool obsidian begins to warm underneath her finger times. The fortune teller quickly swipes her hand from on top of her own. "CAREFULL, you're going to break my orb." Starfire snaps her eyes open. "What." The room is filled with shimmering green light reflecting off of the inner working of the crystal. "Oh I'm sorry," She apologizes toning down the light.

"Is alright," the fortune teller says waving it away. Her eyes gaze intently into the ball at the cascading green shadows.

"I've never my powers like this; usually the lightning bolts cause more of the destruction." Starfire tilts her head slightly.

The fortune teller wiggles her nose faintly,"You're a Tamaranian, correct. The lightning bolts are a form of life energy .When you're in a calm state like this the obsidian will absorb and reflect you're powers."

Star's face lights up. "Remarkable!"

"I know, now shush, I need to concentrate if you want a good reading."

"Of course," Star whispers.

Moments pass, the effort of steady breathing begins to grow dull. Star begins to look into the glowing orb but can see nothing beyond that of green clouds. She looks up at the young fortune teller, her chin rests in her hand and her eyes gaze into the crystal ball, barely blinking, shifting right to left as though she were reading a book. _How can she see so much where I can see nothing more than clouds? _She notices the fortune teller's dark eyes glowing in the green light in the same way as a cats would. It gives her the appearance of some sort of dark spirit or vampire. _Maybe she's an evil sorceress._ Starfire nearly shudders. _But she was talking so kindly to her before…._

The fortune teller suddenly smiles. "You will be very happy for most of your life."

"Oh I WILL." Starfire grins brightly.

The fortune teller nods warmly, "And you are going to make a new friend."

"GLORIOUS!" She yells flying up wrapping her arms around herself. "I ABSOLUTELY ADORE THE NEW FRIENDS!"

"There's more," the fortune teller's face is more solemn now. Starfire floats back to the ground. "An old friend will be returning as well, part of her will be trapped in a non tangible form"

"What is it you mean by non tangible form?"

"Probably an emotional grievance of some sort, though a ghost is in the spectrum of possibilities, poltergeist, she did not appear to be a very close friend either though."

Starfire nods, "Oh….and what about my new friend."

The fortune shrugs slightly, "I do not know, there was merely another energy rolling around that was unlike the other ones you were giving off. I assume you do not know this person, do not worry this person seemed benign."

"Did you see anything else?"

The fortune teller pauses for a moment. "Don't look back," she says in utmost seriousness.

Cyborg pokes his head in through the slit in the tent. "Are you guys done yet, it's my turn."

"We are, leave the money in that chest on the end table next to the door, on your way out, Starfire." she replies pointing," Oh and one more thing, wait till all your friends have had their readings before discussing your fortune. Talking about it could influence their reading."

Starfire bows, "Thank you kind fortune teller, you were of the most helpfulness," she says before passing through the flaps of the tent."

"Does that mean it's my turn," Cyborg asks pointing at himself.

"Yes it is. Come sit down," the fortune teller says motioning to the other seat. The fortune teller gets up and turns on a lamp shaped like a blue berry on the same table as the money chest. "For this we are going need light. Seeing as one of your hands is constructed out of metal I will not be able to use the crystal ball to read your fortune. I am very sorry, but we all at ends with our physical limitations at times."

"No it's cool," he replies shrugging it off.

The fortune teller begins putting away the crystal ball and its base away. "But there should be no problem with a tarot card reading," she tells placing the orb back in its chest. The fortune teller reaches for a black velvet bag on one of the higher shelf of her book case. As she reaches Cyborg notices she isn't wearing any shoes.

"What you say your name was again."

"I didn't, but you may call me Madam Maree," she says smiling warmly placing the bag on the worn wooden table. She pulls out a deck of emerald green cards, the same shade of green as the lettering on the sign. She breaks the deck in half and shuffles them. "Maree, that's interesting, never heard it before."

"My mother was from South Africa."

"But it doesn't sound tribal and no offense you don't look black."

"My mother was of…English decent."

"Oh," He pauses," And aren't you a bit young to be called Madam?"

"It is merely a title as being overseer of this fortune teller station, and if I ever took on an apprentice, it would signify rank."

"Oh, I get it."

"So full of questions, oh well all the better, try not to think of anything particular for this all right."

"Okay."

Then in one swift motion she spreads the cards out in a circle. "Pick out four."

Cyborg looks over the identical green cards. He takes one from each end of the circle. In another single motion Maree removes the remaining cards into a pile off to the side. "All right turn them over."

Cyborg does as he's commanded turning them over one at a time. The other sides of the cards reveal strangle painted figures.

"The Ace of Pentacles," she says pointing to the first card.

"The two of pentacles," her eyebrows rise slightly at that one, "The Page of Wands, I thought you were going to get all three pentacles for a second there," she comments looking rather relieved. "…And," she says as he turns over the last card, "The page of cups." Cyborg looks up waiting for her to tell him about them.

She raps her fingernails on the table. "Well." Cyborg eases. She bites her lip letting it slip back out of her teeth. "Pick another card," she says anxiously handing him the deck. He reaches and randomly pulls one out of the middle. Maree slowly places the other cards back down on the table. Cyborg stares at "Well lay it down." She nearly snaps.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"The Eight of Swords…" Her eyes glance quickly back and forth across the cards. She sighs deeply, looking up at him. Cyborg shifts uneasily in his seat."_ I have a bad feeling about this._ "

"Well, what do they mean?"

Maree chews on the side of her cheek, still rapping her fingernails on the table.

"WELL, what do they mean," he says his temper starting to flare.

"I'm deciding whether or not to tell you," she says bluntly.

"Is it better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all?"

"What," Cyborg stammers, "what kind of question is that?"

Maree rolls her eyes, "It will determine everything."

Cyborg sits back, feeling slightly stupid that he actually thought this was going to be fun. "Well everyone always says it's better to have loved and lost so I guess I'll go with that one." Maree's anger spiked he wasn't taking this completely seriously, but she couldn't fight it then again he'd already chosen_. "Never leave destiny at the hands of a stranger"._ She snaps through gritted teeth, "Now are you sure."

"YES, ALREADY."

"Then I cannot tell you."

"WHAT. Why NOT!"

"Something is going to happen and the tides will change if you are knowledgeable about it."

"OH YES THE TIDES ARE GOING TO CHANGE!" He yells throwing his hands in the air.

Maree rolls her eyes again, "It's an expression." She stares back at Cyborg her eyes narrowing in seriousness. "A message will come," she says pointing to the pages, "and either way the outcome is painful," she says placing her finger on the Eight of Swords, "follow of the message, if that path you wish to chose." Her words like the breaking of thin ice over a frozen river. At her tone Cyborg begins to calm down, she may actually know what she's doing.

"That's it," he says stammering slightly.

"You have chosen your path, now follow it."

Slightly confused he gets up and heads for the door.

"Leave the money in the chest on your way out," she calls out in a saccharine tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…." His voice trails off. A smirk crawls onto Maree's face as she leaves.

**ACES**

Aces are the root force. They are the spark. Relate them to the Magician, who presents the tools to the Fool. They have no purpose yet, but are filled with raw potential. They are the active energy of the suit ready to be used.

They can also indicate direction or season, though which stands for which is often debated. Here are the "usual" directions and seasons. If, however, they don't feel right to you, the reader, use whatever works best.

**

* * *

**

Ace of Pentacles

North/Winter

New luck, health or money for a new job. There is no desire to burn, or flow or fly; here is a physical need to be grounded, to do solid work, make, create and touch. Like a seed in the ground, there is a desire to sprout roots and just become. The pentacle is taken in hand, and, for now, the querent wants only to have it solidly in his pocket.

These are the aces, the raw or initial passion, feelings, thoughts and needs that can be directed into something more. They represent hope, a possibility, and an action to take. The Querent can use them, or leave them behind. Choose wisely what you take up from the Magician's table for each has its pitfalls as well as pinnacles.

**Two of Pentacles**

Standing before the waves of an ocean, a fellow deftly juggles two pentacles. Is the meaning quite clear now? Yes, the instinctive knowledge of how to juggle is there. Just like the swords, you can't keep up with it forever, but it is a good use to put your money or hard work to until your ship comes in. Which is what the background waves on the card are all about - keep juggling, relief is on its way.

**PAGES**

The first court cards are the Pages/Princesses. It is best to imagine them as young, and with a letter or scroll in hand or on their person. The element of the pages is "Earth" indicating something young, growing, a seed planted. So the Page of Wands would be "Earth of Fire" - the seed of fire, so to speak. The spark. Pages most often stand for children, though they can also be said to be the "Fool's" alter ego. So, an adult who is child-like enough might also be a page. The Querent, if starting something very new and fresh might also be said to be "The Page" - in this case, a kind of apprentice. Deck-wise, if a Page, they can be male or female. If a Princess, likely a female young person; the prince will be the male young person.

When no children seem to be involved the person is childless, has no friends with kids, etc., then the Pages can indicate that the Querent is about to receive a message. The purpose of a page, after all, is to deliver messages. In this case:

**Page of Wands**

A message, possibly from far away, about a trip, career move, leadership position or something spiritual/philosophical.

**Page of Cups**

A message of love, romance, heart-break or family.

**Eight of Swords**

A woman is tied and blindfolded within a cage of swords. This is the "damned if you do, damned if you don't," kind of card. The Querent is in a situation where they're afraid to move. If they move, they'll get cut. However, the ropes that bind them, the blindfold over their eyes, are their own fears, keeping them still, immobile. And so the longer they stay, the more they constrain and entrap themselves. Ever been in a situation where you're afraid to say anything, so afraid that you second guess yourself, end up saying nothing, tying yourself in knots? But speaking up is going to get you cut to ribbons? That's this card. The Querent must have the strength to endure the cuts, else they'll stay trapped. They must move, for the longer they let the situation continue, the worse it will get.

* * *

"Well that wasinteresting," Cyborg huffs exiting the tent where the rest of the Titans are waiting.

"Why what'd she say," Robin asks.

"That's just it she didn't tell me anything. Just told me―"

"CYBORG!" Starfire shouts interrupting him. "The fortune teller said not to discuss the reading of the fortunes till after everyone was finished!"

Cyborg opens his mouth to argue but then closes it when he sees the look on Robin's face. _Complain and die._

"All right," Starfire announces eagerly. "Which one of you wishes to go next to the teller of the fortunes." Raven, Robin and Beast boy all glance back and forth at each other.

Beast Boy immediately cowers behind a nearby Raven, "I'm definitely not going in there. I'm the one that's scared of for―", He never gets a chance to finish before being thrown headlong into the tent.

He skids to a stop at a set of toenails painted a bright power blue poking out of a long black skirt. "Hi." She says blatantly looking down at him. BB grumbles insults as he stands up, brushing dust off himself. "I'm Madam Maree." She says bowing. Beast boy looks up at her and stops dead.

"You're not a wrinkly old lady."

"And your green," she says smirking. "Of course growing up on the circus circuit I have seen stranger." BB looks her up and down; there's something elegant and intriguing about her, she's only about an inch shorter than him, which is surprising. Her eyes are long and almond shaped giving her an exotic cat like appearance. Her fingernails are painted the same shade of powder blue as her toenails, long but not sharpened to points. _Well at least that's a relief._

"Anyway," Madam Maree says clapping her hands, "How would you like your fortune read."

"Ahhh…." BB stammers, "…the normal way."

Maree rolls her eyes, _one of these again_. "Palm reading it is." She turns and sits down at the table. Cautiously Beast Boy moves to the empty seat across from her.

"Give me your hand." Maree orders holding out her own.

He holds out his hand he jumps slightly at the soft touch of her smooth fingers. She presses his hand palm onto the table; she leans over, the ends of her hair tickling his skin, and traces the lines on his hand with the tip of her fingernail. The feeling is rather unsettling; goose-bumps pop up on Beast Boy's skin. "Tell me are you a shape shifter of some sort."

"Yeah, I change into animals, why?"

"Because it shows on your skin. You have several lines where most people have only one. See," she says pointing to the center curving line of his hand, "this is where your head line is supposed to be. But you have at least four intertwining around each other, same goes for the other lines. It usually is a sign of someone who often changes shape. Along with different styles of finger prints."

Beast Boy holds up and looks at his hand, "I always thought everyone's hands were like that."

"Amazing the details we over look when comparing ourselves to fellow man." Beast Boy stares at her oddly.

"Unfortunately," Maree says crossing her fingers, "The lines contradict themselves often when it comes to shape shifters, different forms have different paths. It is impossible to know which one represents your human form. So if you want a reading we must look elsewhere."

"Uh, like what."

"How 'bout astrology, when's your birthday and what are your parents birthdays?"

"Uhhhh….," Beast Boys says looking down tapping his two index fingers together. "I kinda don't know that stuff…"

Maree answers warmly, "That's alright, I don't know my birthday either; my mother abandoned me and my brother as infants."

"How 'bout I look into a crystal ball?"

Beast Boy continues tapping his fingers together, "I've kind of had bad experiences with crystal balls."

"Understandable," Maree answers raising her eyebrows slightly. She huffs, "The cards then."

"Like tarot cards?"

"You have a problem with tarot cards," she says eyeing him as she pulls the deck from its black velvet bag.

"No, I guess not." Maree grins warmly, trying to calm him, she picks up and a hint of angst in his voice._ It is important for a person in distress however how slight, energy to flow into the cards to get an accurate reading. Stall if you must this will allow both the distressful energy and the subject's normal energy to sort themselves out..._and her aunts voice fades out into the chasms of a long memory. Maree rolls her eyes. The ceaseless lessons of her Aunt annoy her even in death. She quickly hands BB the deck. "Hold these while I get us some tea." Maree s passed the back flaps of the tent.

The scent of incense and lavender candles has been overpowering to Beast Boy's keen olfactory system giving him a minor headache since he entered the tent. He glances about the room at the array of candles and incense and attempts not to sneeze. Maree returns placing a steaming cup of dark liquid in front of him. The strong herbal smell does not help with his headache. Beast Boy stares awkwardly into the cup, "Uhhh."

"It's a mix of black and Rooibos tea, its good." Beast Boy merely continues to stare into the cup. The look of discomfort is familiar.

"For heaven's sakes it's not drugged." Maree quickly picks up the cup and takes a large drink out of it before handing it back to him. _Or at least it better not be_ she thinks, she glares internally at her fellow carnies. Reluctantly Beast boy takes a sip, the tastes is smooth and resembles the taste of very weak coffee. Maree holds out her, hands taking another drink of the tea, expecting the cards.

Once again she spreads out the cards in a neat circle in one swift motion. "Pick out four at random." He takes two from the bottom of the circle, one from the left, and one between the left, and bottom. The fortune teller returns the rest of the cards to an orderly stack at the edge of the table.

"You can flip them over now."

He slowly turns over his fate. "The high priestess, that's a very good card, Ten of Wands, Lovers," she smiles tenderly at that one, "the Seven of Pentacles and the world. It's an intriguing hand." She taps her index fingernail on the handle of the cup. "Very intriguing indeed." Beast boy merely continues to look completely lost.

"The high priestess is the card of knowledge in all three main forms; instinctual, supernatural, and secret knowledge." She counts off on her fingers," In the tarot card story she is the one who helps the fool, in this case I think that would be you, to learn how to use the tools the Magician showed him. The tools were thing that he already possessed and understand that they came from within himself. In other words you are going to gain a knowledge that is useful to you, but the person who holds it is may or may not present it to you. She holds a pomegranate, see?" Maree says pointing to the fruit in the high priestess' hand. "It reminds us of Persephone the only person allowed to eat the fruit of the underworld and travel back and forth between both worlds. So whatever you're going to be learning is going to be very odd. But once you're done learning it you will know exactly what to do and all the other secret knowledges that the high priestess holds will no longer, in the slightest, concern you."

**

* * *

**

The High Priestess

Continuing his journey, the Fool comes upon a beautiful and mysterious veiled lady enthroned between two pillars and illuminated by the moon. She is the opposite of the Magician, quiet where he was loquacious, still where he was in motion, sitting while he stood, shrouded in the night where he was out in the bright of day. She is the High Priestess and she astonishes the Fool by knowing everything about him. "Since you know me so well, perhaps you can help me," says the Fool, laying out his sword, chalice, staff and pentacle. "The Magician showed me these tools, but now I'm in a quandary. There's so many things I could do with them. I can't decide." In answer, the High Priestess hands over to him a pair of ancient scrolls. "These will teach you how to decide." Seating himself at her feet, the Fool reads by the light of her crescent moon. Finally, the Fool knows enough that he can now decide what he wants, where he will go, and what he will do. Though he suspects that the High Priestess has even more secrets she could teach him-like what lies behind the pomegranate curtain-he is focused and ready to be on his way. Thanking the High Priestess, he heads off. But as he leaves he hears her whisper, quiet as the waters which bubble up from beneath her throne, "We'll meet again...when you're ready to travel the most secret path of all."

* * *

"Next you have the Ten of Wands. The wands, they y are either the ultimate bad or good in an element. In the story of the ten of wands, a man is carrying ten heavy wands on his back. It symbolizes that you are at wits ends and have no more energy….are you." She questions concernedly.

"…No…."

"Then you probably will be sometime in the future or maybe one of your companions will be," she says motioning to the outside of the ten", any way it is a reminder then to take down some of your burdens and rest."

**

* * *

**

TENS

As the aces were the pure, elemental spark of the suit, the tens are the element of the suit complete. Not as in the nines, which are physical completion, but in a transcendent fashion. It is the ultimate good or bad of that element

**Ten of Wands**

A man carries ten heavy wands on his back. This is a card that says that the Querent has used up all the energy they started with at the ace. They don't feel that creative, driving force any more. The image on this card implies that the Querent has complete control of all the many things he wanted control over. He is the leader, the boss. But this means that all the burdens are his as well. He's trying to do everything, and it leaves him drained. Advise your Querent to delegate, to put down some burdens and find his energy again.

* * *

"Now the Lovers, another usually very good card," a smile spreads across Maree's face.

"Does that mean I'm going to fall in love," Beast Boy says hopefully, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Possibly, the story of the lovers can be complicated, especially for someone in your position."

"What do you mean by position?"

"You're a teen titan."

"So it's going to be someone who comes between the team and me."

"Not necessarily. In the Lover's card the Fool comes to a cross-road. He chooses her, forgets about his old destination and together they head down a whole new road." "See this could be bad if the road you were currently on was very important to the teen titans or to the city. To you I'd advise to remember duty before choosing love."

Beast Boy stares frankly memorized and confused, but manages to nod in reply.

**

* * *

**

Lovers

The fool is currently filled with vigor, with self-assurance and with intention, knowing exactly where he wants to go and what he wants to do. But he comes to a dead stop. A flowering tree marks the path he wants to take, the one he's been planning on taking. But standing before a fruit tree marking the other path is a woman. "

"He's met and had relationships with women before, some far more beautiful and alluring. But she is different. Seeing her, he feels as though he's just been shot in the heart with cupid's arrow, so shocking, so painful is his "recognition" of her. As he speaks with her, the feeling exaggerates and grows deeper. It's like finding a missing part of himself, a part he's been searching for his entire life. It is clear that she feels the same about him. In the story, they finish each other's sentences, think the same thoughts. It is as if an Angel from had introduced their souls to each other. Though it was his plan to follow the path of the flowering tree, and though it will cause some trouble for him to bring this woman with him, and to go somewhere else entirely, the Fool knows he dare not leave her behind. Like the fruit tree, she will fulfill him. No matter how divergent from his original intent, she is his future.

Originally, this card was called just LOVE. And that's actually more apt than "Lovers." Love follows in this sequence of growth and maturity. And, coming after the Emperor, who is about control, it is a radical change in perspective. LOVE is a force that makes you choose and decide for reasons you often can't understand; it makes you surrender control to a higher power. And that is what this card is all about. Finding something or someone who is so much a part of yourself, so perfectly attuned to you and you to them, that you cannot, dare not resist. In interpretation, the card indicates that the querent has come across, or will come across a person, career, challenge or thing that they will fall in love with. They will know instinctively that they must have this, even if it means diverging from their chosen path. No matter the difficulties, without it they will never be complete.

"The next card is the Seven of Pentacles. The sevens indicate a problem or issue. They also deal with loss. Loss out ones control to be exact, seeing how it's after the lovers card it will probably have to do with that sadly. Remember to be patient and wait. And what is out of our hands is not our fault," Maree ends nodding, "remember that, it will likely be important."

**SEVENS**

As the fives indicated a particular problem, so do the sevens. The fives were about loss, losing momentum, losing love, losing an argument, losing money. The question there was, "How do I deal with this loss?" The sevens are about finding yourself in a situation where you are not in control. Sevens relate to the Chariot, a card about finding and maintaining complete control and mastery over wild or opposing forces.

If the charioteer lets his horses run where they will, as they will, the chariot will crash. He not only has to have them completely in hand, but to win in a race or war, he must also control direction and speed. So, too, in life. You need to know not only how to take control but also how to direct the forces once you have them in hand. Sevens, like fives, are about overcoming fears and finding a way to succeed in a tough situation. They answer the question, "How do I take control?"

**Seven of Pentacles **

A farmer watches pentacles grow on a tree. Sometimes, there is no way to take control of a situation. The farmer waits for the fruit on his tree to ripen so he may harvest and sell it; he has very little control over when this will happen. All he can do is be patient. Sometimes you have to realize that you've done all you can do. It is out of your hands now. All you can do is wait.

Ultimately, the sevens share that message, the farmer's message: hold out, be patient, don't rush, go around. Be in control of yourself and you can be in control of this situation.

* * *

Her eyes have grown a new sense of warmth and concern, the cold exotic elegance is gone, like a once fearsome cat that'd hiss and claw at you, becoming a purring, quiet heap in your lap. Everything in the room feels oddly warmer. _Or maybe it's the tea, _BB thinks looking into the cup. "That's not exactly what I wanted to hear."

"Unfortunately that is not my job. Any hoaxer half-ass fortune teller could do that, but you came to see me…" Maree pauses letting mull all over. "But for every valley there is a hill….The world card," she grins again pointing to it.

"It is the card of the ending. It symbolizes hard won knowledge or end. Remember how to fly and what is important, what you've learned and all the world will spread out beneath your feet."

**

* * *

**

The world

The Fool turns to take that final step along his final path, and finds, to his bemusement that he is right back where he started, at the edge of that very same cliff he almost stepped over when he was young and too foolish to look where he was going. But now he sees his position very differently. He thought he could separate body and mind, learn all about one, then leave it to learn about the other. But in the end, it is all about self, mind and body, past and future, the individual, and the world. All one. As above, so below, and all opposites are each other, including the Fool and the Mystic who are both doorways to the secrets of the universe. With a knowing smile, the Fool takes that final step right off the cliff...and soars. Higher and higher, until the whole of the world is his to see. And there he dances, surrounded by a yoni of stars, at one with the universe. Ending, in a sense, where he began, beginning again at the end. The world turns, and the Fool's journey is complete.

**Basic Tarot Meaning**

The World card pictures a dancer in a Yoni (sometimes made of laurel leaves). A Yoni is in Hinduism regarded as a manifestation of the feminine principle. The Yoni symbolizes the great Mother, the cervix through which everything is born, and also the doorway to the next life after death. It is indicative of a complete circle. The Dancer has one leg crossed over the other, just like the Hanged man. She is, in a sense, his opposite, the hanged man right-side-up. As the Hanged Man saw infinitely inward, the Dancer sees infinitely outward. Which brings us to the Lion, Bull, Cherub and Eagle standing for Leo, Taurus, Aquarius and Scorpio, the fixed signs of the Zodiac (these link the ever turning World card to the ever turning Wheel of Fortune). These are symbolic of the four elements, four compass points and the four corners of the universe. All within the Dancer's sight and power.

Thus, the World card, very aptly, represents a successful conclusion, all aspects accounted for and taken in. Simply put, this card tells the Querent that the end to a long-term project is in sight, and that it will be accompanied by well-earned praise, celebration and success. With Saturn as its ruling planet, this card can also indicate that the Querent, now an expert in their subject, is likely to become a teacher or sought-after lecturer. And, finally, on a more mundane level, the World card indicates travel, not short business trips, but long, fantastic trips. This is a wonderful card of wholeness, perfection, satisfaction and happiness.

* * *

"Got it Beast Boy."

"Yeah I think so," he replies scratching his head. "Can you explain it again?"

"You meet the high priestess, who is a person who is going to give you some knowledge then shows you what to do with it, you will most likely be burdened by the knowledge or something relating to it, then you are going to fall in and the most likely out of love, and end back in the exact same place, but this time you will not be the fool you were at the begging, and," she says grinning her black cat eyes twinkling, "the whole world will be spread out at your feet."

"That's it."

Maree ponders for a second. "No, one more thing." She gets up and pulls out a tiny blue bottle out of one of her trunks.

"Here," she says.

"What is it?" BB says staring at the object in her out stretched hand.

"It's an herbal sleep aid, a spoon full mixed in with coffee or tea, nothing citrusy though, will leave a bad after taste. I wouldn't use it daily either, rather strong. Worse comes to worse your gray haired friend will know how to use it."

"Kay…but WHY are you giving this to me."

"Cause at times we all need sleep. For you or a friend," Maree shrugs," You may go now. Money goes in the coin box by the door." He turns to leave. _Well that was weird. _

Maree gets up to put the cups of tea away as soon as Beast Boy passes through the slits in the tent. Behind the tent, is sort of makeshift court yard created by several trailers and caravans parked together to form a square. A group of other circus performers and carnies sit at picnic table playing cards in uniform killing time between shows_._ The lady who makes earrings and the lady who makes candles sat around the campfire sipping tea and eating gumbo. Somewhere old man James the blind grandfather of several of the circus performers plays his guitar, his eerie scratchy voice sounding out amongst the chaotic noise of the fair. Maree quickly left the other cup in the same pile as the others, and returned to the tent, her fourth customer already waiting for her.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you choose to review and continue on into the next chapter. Or if you have any questions just ask.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, though I did write the poem at the begging. NOTE: The orbs/crystal balls that Maree uses to tell Starfires and Raven's fortunes are two different crystal balls.**

**

* * *

**

Thou bitter sky,

**Light from thee,**

**Bathing in me,**

**In a bitter sea,**

**Between the pleasure and the pain,**

**I feel everything waning free.**

* * *

The girl sits perfectly straight, her hair flows against her cheek bones like a pair of raven's wings, holding a tattered gray leather bound book directly in front of her face. Maree blinks in disbelief, the Azarathian had actually come to see her. "The girl from the land of a thousand prophecies," Maree states letting her South African accent grow thick, "Has come to hear her fortune."

"Oh, please," the girl says unmoving, "I only came in here to keep Starfire from screaming. I have no interest in your second rate predictions."

"Hm…is that so…." The fortune teller's nostrils flare as she brings her steaming cup of tea to her face. The girl's gray skin glows oddly in the blue violet tinted light. The silence draws on for several minutes broken only by the tapping of Maree's fingernail on the side of the porcelain cup. The girl seems perfectly content to merely sit there. "You're aura is nearly translucent. If you do not mind Raven, I'd like to orb reading."

"You mean a crystal ball," she replies dryly.

"Theoretically yes, but it isn't made out of crystal."

Raven lowers her book far enough to reveal her eyes. "Go ahead then," she replies, her voice as dry as week old pita bread that's been left out in the sun. Maree smiles slyly, muscles pushing up the skin of her eyelids, making her eyes grow even wider, only adding to her cat likeness. The fortune teller unhooks one of the pieces of her dangling golden earrings. A tiny golden spoke with 3 circles coming off of it. She crosses the room; kneeling beside a large purple trunk. The lock unlocks with a strange bell like sound. She removes several blankets and books. Her bony hands grip a small cardboard box, inside the box she pulls out a worn leather bag.

Maree sets the heavy stone on the table. One of Raven's eyebrows rises. "What is that?"

"A crying moon orb."

Her other eyebrow rises as well. "What's it made out of?"

"The white part," she tells running her finger over it, "Is made of moonstone. The swirls, a mix or bronze and gold, the bottom," she flips it over in her hands, "Diamond, the very center is made of onyx."

"This one's formal name is the _camentarius aliger oraculum," _Maree says grinning.

Raven rolls her eyes,_ the camentarius aliger oraculum,_ the stone cutters winged prophecy; the stone given to the headless Medusa by Chiron on the river sticks, to help her guide her way through the underworld after she had been slain by Perceus. "….Sure it is," she replies moving the book back up in front of her eyes.

Maree's nostrils flare slightly again. "Give me your hand," she orders attempting to hide her anger.

Maree carefully places Raven's palm directly over the center of the orb, each of her fingers touching the end one of the shining bronze and golden swirls, before placing her own hands on either side of it. She closes her eyes and breathes in deeply. Maree's spine begins to feel icy and trickles with electricity. A very eerie unnerving feeling, the pressure grew on either side of her hands, an unseen presence pushing outward.

Raven first felt her wrist begin to go numb. The blood inside cooled, and felt like thick molasses in her veins being pulled by a mysterious force toward her hand. No pain accompanied it, she wasn't merely bleeding. Hey eyes dart away from her book. A flicker of black glowing light emerges from under all 3 hands. The moonstone itself is now completely transparent and the swirls of bronze and gold shine brilliant sliver. The numbness spread to her elbow. Raven snaps her book closed, "What are you doing," she demands.

Maree eyes blankly stare back at her, irises, surrounding slit pupils, gleaming eerie sky blue. Her lips mouth unheard words. The numb feeling spreads up to her shoulder. _The transfiguration of energy. _Raven eyes widen, there's a good chance both of them good be blown apart by such a spell. She uses her free hand to create a black cloud to fire at the fortune teller. "Percutio calx," Maree's lips whisper before Raven has a chance to react further. She extends her hands away from the ball. It cracks, like an egg shell around a hard boiled egg, exploding out ward, into a sphere, that immediately begins to whirl around them. They revolve around the onyx center which radiates beams of black light like a dark sun. The air grows icy around them, freezing all the air in their lungs. Maree closes her eyes. The air grows still and silent. The black gaping outer space like world of Raven's mind forms around them. An enormous rock floats beneath their feet. Ravens toes brush the smooth surface, and all the pressure binding her releases. Maree opens her eyes. Her face soft and expressionless, but eyes are still glowing with the cold intensity of death waiting, peering over the edge of the earth.

Raven stands over the girl nearly 4 inches shorter than she is, "YOU TRANSPORTED US INTO MY MIND!"

"All I did was use a simple transfiguration of energy to gain access to your powers and then used them to do a transportation spell. Nothing that could possibly harm you. Never underestimate a fortune teller though; I am not the only one that could perform such a feat. And remember the coldness I also could've turned you to stone that way by stealing your life force and your powers. Lucky for you I've not the heart for that." Maree smiles warmly at her adversary.

"This isn't funny not get us the hell out of my mind," she says through gritted teeth.

Maree rolls her eyes, "fine, don't get your fucking knickers in a knot." She claps her hands and the world disperses like a china vase being knocked of a high shelf. It collapses back into the beautiful orb on the ground between them.

"Now would you like your fortune told." She asks sitting down at the table. Her sari has fallen off her head and now hangs around her shoulders. Raven raises one of her eyebrows, staring blankly at the girl, pondering if she should raise an alarm and haul her ass to jail. Yet something about her smile and the way she taps her fingers on the wooden table tells her, that the girl is probably crazy but for the most part harmless. If she was going to kill her she had her chance, and she had maintianed full control for the transfiguration of energy spell.

"No, I'll think I'll pass." Raven says picking up her book of the table.

"Come back when you're ready then."

"I'll be sure to do that," she replies lifting aside the door.

_One last customer._ She takes a final swig of her stares into the bottom of the glass, the little bits of black and green leaves clouding around each other._ It's a shame I never mastered tea leaf reading. _She sighs, pushing the glass aside. She turns her head to the side, resting it in her hand.

Her head perks up as a gloved hand pushes aside the flap of the tent, a masked boy with jet black hair that swerved out in all directions. "Let's just get this over with."

"Of course, Robin, what can I do you for?" Maree motions to the chair.

"Uhh..," he eyes her strangely on eye growing larger than the other, "How did you know my name."

Maree rolls her eyes, smiling slyly, "Oh, we've met before."

"Uh, huh," Robin replies not even remotely taking her seriously.

"Now how would you like your fortune told?"

"Whatever's fastest…I guess." He says scratching the back of his neck.

"Cards it is." Maree spreads the cards out on the table. "Pick five." Robin looms over the emerald forest green cards cards. Meanwhile the fortune teller taps her fingers rhythmically on the table's smooth wooden surface. He reaches for the first card, and then realizes something. She's tapping out the circus theme. He glances up at her curiously.

After a few seconds she says,"What are you looking at me for just pick a damn card?"

"Okay," he answers slowly choosing a random card.

"What did you say your name was?"

Maree wrinkles her nose, "Madam Maree," she answers rolling the "r" especially.

"Interesting name."

"Thanks," Maree smiles, though a sorrow in her lingers.

"Say aren't you a little young to be called a Madam?"

"It's a title showing rank―"

"I know that but still aren't you a little young."

"If you are of talents then age is not a factor." Maree replies matter-of-factly. Robin rolls his eyes, picking up his last card.

"Now, turn them over one at a time, in the order you picked them up."

"The Fool, Judgment, The Hanged Man, the Moon, and The Tower," Maree states.

She stares down at them airily like a cat watching a bee buzz about the ceiling. "Tell me Robin what you remember about tarot cards."

Once again one of his eyes grows larger than the other. "I have no idea what you're talking about, I don't anything about fortune telling." Maree grins deviously her cat like manner returning.

"I have my doubts about that." She unties the straps of her sleeve on her right arm, revealing an old jagged pink skin, a scar, starting at her shoulder extending to her elbow. "I got this as a child, when I fell on a spike, when I was an acrobat in another circus." Robin's eyes widen.

"Caesiapica," he mutters questioningly.

"I see you have not forgotten that name," she nibbles on her lip awaiting his reaction.

Robin frowns, his eyebrows knotting together, outrage pooling on his face. He turns heel and marches for the door nearly knocking over a chair. Maree stands and grabs him by the elbow with one hand stopping him, the other reaching for his mask. Robin catches her wrist holding her hand away. "Come on Robin, you're not going to turn me to stone," her voice is solemn but hints with of an old humor.

"No," he says throwing her hand away, "I already said that I never want to see you again."  
"OH COME ON," Maree screams, "I'M NOT SOME STUPID SELFISH TWELVE-YEAR OLD ANYMORE."

"No, you still sit her in your fortune tent, still obsessed with the future just like always!"

The fearsome cat has turned and ran, all that is left is frightened little kitten. "Brother," she whispers.

"NO, people died because of you and your selfishness." Robin shrugs off her his elbow then marches out of the tent the slits swishing closed like the gates of hell. She can hear murmuring of voices outside that slowly die as the group fades away. Maree lays down, the dust of the floor mingling with her hair. It feels cool and slightly damp against her back. The energy and minuscule vibrations of the earth are comforting to her. She holds the black and yellow communicator above her head, running her thumbs over the smooth plastic surface. Sure he will notice it's gone soon but they may need her in the coming months. She doubts even for this that he would come back. And suddenly she hates herself for letting him walk away so easily. Of all the stupid things I've done, she screams at herself in her head. _Caesiapica_, the word burns like ice. Tears well in her eyes, making it impossible to see. The word means blue jay in Latin, _the name of birds so that you may fly_, a gift from their mother.

_Do not hold onto the past my child, it did not favor you; it can only ever haunt you._ Yet somehow the words of her Aunt seem uncomforting and dry like the pages of a book you've read over and over again and still do not believe in. Maree lets her arms fall to the sides, stirring up more cool dust around them.

**

* * *

**

The fool

With all his worldly possessions in one small pack, the Fool travels he knows not where. So filled with visions and daydreams is he, that he doesn't see the cliff he is likely to fall over. At his heel, a small dog harries him or tries to warn him of a possible miss-step.

The Fool is the card of infinite possibilities. The bag on the staff indicates that he has all he needs to do or be anything he wants, he has only to stop and unpack. He is on his way to a brand new beginning. But the card carries a little bark of warning as well. Stop daydreaming and fantasizing and watch your step, lest you fall and end up looking the fool.

**Judgment**

As the Fool leaves the garden of the Sun, he feels that he is near the end of his journey, ready to take a final step. But something is keeping him from doing this, holding him back. He gazes up, hoping to find guidance from the Sun; instead he sees above him a fiery angel, beautiful and terrible.

"You are right," the Angelic figure confirms, "you have only one last step on your journey, one final step to completion. But you cannot take that step until you lay your past to rest." The Fool is perturbed. "Lay it to rest? I thought I'd left it behind, all of it," he says. "There is no way to do that," The Angel observes. "Each step wears down the shoe just a bit, and so shapes the next step you take, and the next and the next. Your past is always under your feet. You cannot hide from it, run from it, or rid yourself of it. But you can call it up, and come to terms with it. Are you willing to do that?"

The Angel hands the Fool a small trumpet. The Fool is hesitant, but he knows that this is a final decision. Either to go forward, or stay where he is. He blows, and the trumpet's song echoes across the sky, its vibrations seeming to crack open the Earth. From under the Fool's feet, memories rise. Images of his innocent youth, challenges, loves, failures, losses, success, disillusionment and wisdom.

For the first time, he does not try to leave them, ignore or forget them, but accepts them. They are, he sees, nothing to fear. They happened, but they are gone now. He, alone, carries them into the present. With that understanding, the memories vanish. Though they remain in his mind, they no longer have any power over him. He is free of them, reborn, and wholly in the present.

**The Hanged Man**

The Fool settles beneath a tree, intent on finding his spiritual self. There he stays for nine days, without eating, barely moving. People pass by him, animals, clouds, the wind, the rain, the stars, sun and moon. On the ninth day, with no conscious thought of why, he climbs a branch and dangles upside down like a child, giving up for a moment, all that he is, wants, knows or cares about. Coins fall from his pockets and as he gazes down on them - seeing them not as money but only as round bits of metal - everything suddenly changes perspective. It is as if he's hanging between the mundane world and the spiritual world, able to see both. It is a dazzling moment, dreamlike yet crystal clear. Connections he never understood before are made, mysteries are revealed.

But timeless as this moment of clarity seems, he realizes that it will not last. Very soon, he must right himself, and when he does, things will be different. He will have to act on what he's learned. For now, however, he just hangs, weightless as if underwater, observing, absorbing, and seeing.

**The Moon**

Following the star the Fool travels through the night. The full Moon rises, illuminating for him a watery path. And he begins to feel disoriented, as if walking in his sleep. He passes under the moon, between two pillars ancient and strange. Suddenly, he looks around to find himself in another land entirely. When he was in the presence of the High Priestess, he saw hints of this dark land through the sheer veil draped behind her throne. And later, when he hung from the tree, he felt himself between the physical world and this one. Now, he has at last passed behind the veil. Here are the mysteries he sought, at least, here are the dark mysteries, ones that have to do with the most primal and ancient powers; powers of nature, not of civilization. It is a land poets, artists, musicians and madmen know well, a terrifying, alluring place, with very different rules. Wolves, howling in homage to the moon, run wild across this land, hunting alongside maidens with bow and arrows; and creatures from childhood nightmares and fantasies peer from shadows, eyes glowing.

The path the Fool was walking is now a river, and he stands hip-deep in the powerful pull of its salty, moonlit waters. There is, on the nearby shore, a small boat, but it has no rudder, no oar. The Fool realizes he has only two choices. He can lose himself in this desolate, primal land of madness and illusion, howl with the wolves, be hunted down, or he can get into the boat, and trust himself to the river. The moon will be in control either way, but in the boat, his surrender to the powers of the unconscious and the natural world will at least take him somewhere. As the artists and poets and magicians know, inspiration, visions, genius, Moon magic, are the rewards of such surrender. The Fool gets into the boat, and shoves off. As the waters sweep him away, moon beams light his "path" and he feels the Mistress of this dark land gazing down at him with the High Priestess's approving eyes.

**The Tower**

As the Fool leaves the throne of the Goat God, he comes upon a Tower, fantastic, magnificent, and familiar. In fact, The Fool, himself, helped build this Tower back when the most important thing to him was making his mark on the world and proving himself better than other men. Inside the Tower, at the top, arrogant men still live, convinced of their rightness. Seeing the Tower again, the Fool feels as if lightning has just flashed across his mind; he thought he'd left that old self behind when he started on this spiritual journey. But he realizes now that he hasn't. He's been seeing himself, like the Tower, like the men inside, as alone and singular and superior, when in fact, he is no such thing. So captured is he by the shock of this insight, that he opens his mouth and releases a shout! And to his astonishment and terror, as if the shout has taken form, a bolt of actual lightning slashes down from the heavens, striking the Tower and sending its residents leaping out into the waters below.

In a moment, it is over. The Tower is rubble, only rocks remaining. Stunned and shaken to the core, the Fool experiences grief, profound fear and disbelief. But also, a strange clarity of vision, as if his inner eye has finally opened. He tore down his resistance to change and sacrifice (Hanged man), then broke free of his fear and preconceptions of death (Death); he dissolved his belief that opposites cannot be merged (Temperance) and shattered the chains of ambition and desire (The Devil). But here and now, he has done what was hardest: destroyed the lies he held about himself. What's left is the bare, absolute truth. On this he can rebuild his soul.

* * *

Maree stands up. Her own reflection mirrored in a vase. Her eyes are still glowing with blue light. She ties the flaps of the blue tent closed, zips it up and locks it. She walks out the back sits down beside the fire and asks the candle maker and earring maker for another cup of tea. They stare at her wide eyed before spooning some into her cup. All that's left is black tea, strong and bitter.

* * *

**Ten reviews and you all can learn what happens next. I'm also looking for a beta if that is the case. A wonderful thank you to those that have read.**


End file.
